1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a solar cell having an improved structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are running out, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, solar cells, which directly convert solar energy into electric energy, are receiving much attention as a next-generation alternative energy source.
In a solar cell, for photoelectric conversion, conductive type regions and electrodes electrically connected thereto may be formed at a semiconductor substrate. In addition, to enhance the characteristics of the solar cell, a passivation film that passivates the conductive type regions, an anti-reflective film, and the like are formed.
In a conventional solar cell, however, the passivation film may be easily deformed or damaged in a process of forming the passivation film or in subsequent processes. Thus, passivation effects may be deteriorated and, accordingly, the characteristics of the solar cell may be deteriorated.